Cartas
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: En medio de la guerra, el amor lleva a unos padres a escribir cartas a su hijo. LupinxTonks Último capítulo subido!
1. Chapter 1

**CARTAS**

**POR: KAITLIN**

Aviso: No poseo los personajes de Harry Potter ni los lugares, son de J K Rowling.

Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y en español. Está centrado en Lupin y Tonks. Espero que os guste, todo comentario que querais dejar es bienvenido, cualquier crítica también.

Querido hijo,

Todavía no has nacido y sólo sé que te amo. Te siento en mis entrañas, como creces, como te mueves, como vas ganando fuerza día a día.

Ahora estamos en guerra, estamos sufriendo muchas pérdidas, entre ellas una persona a la que admiraba mucho... Albus Dumbledore.

Él fue mi maestro en Hogwarts y también el de tu padre, y después de graduarnos allí, siguió velando por nosotros, por nuestra seguridad, por nuestra felicidad. él fue el que apostó por el amor que hay entre tu padre y yo, ya que tu padre negaba sus sentimientos hacia mí... siempre decía lo mismo, si soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso... que si yo merezco alguien mejor que él, sólo lo decía para escudarse y nunca admitir que me amaba.

Tu padre perdió a sus mejores amigos en la primera guerra contra Voldemort y tenía miedo de acercarse mucho a alguien, para después perderlo.

Yo perdí la esperanza cuando su amigo, y primo mío , Sirius Black, murió en el Ministerio de Magia hace casi 2 años, tu padre se distanció de mí, y me alejó de su vida. Se fue a vivir con los hombres lobo, como espía para la Orden.

Fue una misión muy arriesgada, y estube mucho tiempo teniendo solo vagas noticias que me daba Dumbledore, noticias que no conseguían acallar la angustia de mi corazón, mis pensamientos y mi corazón siempre iban siempre con él, dándole fuerzas para superar la dura prueba a la que se enfrentaba.

Un buen día volvió, porque Greyback, el lМder de los hombres lobo, le habМa descubierto. LlegС a mi casa lleno de heridas, casi inconsciente. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos sólo de ver el estado en el que estaba. Me miró a los ojos, mostrando una profunda tristeza en los suyos y cayó en mis brazos inconsciente. Mandé un Patronus a Dumbledore avisándole de que tu padre, estaba en mi casa muy grave. A los pocos minutos, Dumbledore vino a mi casa para ver como estaba, y yo ya le había llevado a mi cama y empezado a curar sus heridas.

Lo malo de esta guerra, es que el Ministerio ha prohibido el acceso a la sanidad a los "híbridos", como los llaman ellos, esa maldita Dolores Umbridge... gracias a ella y su nueva ley, no podíamos llevarlo a San Mungo para que recibiera tratamiento, porque su entrada estaba prohibida. La impotencia que me produjo el no poder hacer nada salvo observar como Dumbledore realizaba hechizos para curar sus heridas... me hacía pensar la injusticia de su situación...

Sólo espero, que cuando tu nazcas y vengas a este mundo, conozcas la paz, la alegría y el amor, del que tú eres fruto.

Nunca olvides que tanto tu padre como yo te amamos.

Te ama:

Tu madre.

Nimphadora Tonks Lupin


	2. Chapter 2

**CARTAS**

**POR:KAITLIN**

_**Aviso**: No poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes ni lugares._

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Antes que nada: Muchas Gracias por los reviews!! me han gustado mucho. Hace unos días me confirmaron que me han concedido una beca que pedí, para sacarme la licencia de piloto de aviones y cumplir uno de mis sueños!:D Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Y recordar que todo comentario o crítica es bienvenido:) Y Feliz noche de San Juan!:D_

**MaraJo**: Muchas gracias por el review, en principio esta serie tendrá unos 5 o 6 capítulos, ya veré sobre la marcha si se alarga.

**Tamara72**: Thanks for your review, I hope you'll enjoy this series.

**Helen Nicked Lupin**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es la pareja más bonita que creó JK Rowling, cuando leí la escena en la que morían, por vergüenza de estar en el tren de camino al trabajo no me puse a llorar:(, aquí tienes otra carta más.

**Celeron Red**: Como te dije antes, ya puedes ponerme reviews en español;) gracias guapa!:D

**Umi Cefiro**: Muchas gracias por el review, sabes que me encantan tus series:) espero el próximo capítulo de Almas Gemelas, que tiene pinta de preciosa;)

**Soma Hatake Ale-chan**: Tonks ha sido para mí siempre un personaje al que quieres desde que lo conoces, igual que Lupin. Aquí tienes la carta de tu personaje favorito;)

**Francesca**: El planteamiento de que sea triste es porque están en mitad de la guerra... pero dentro de lo que cabe están felices dentro de tanta maldad.

Querido hijo,

Tu madre se ha empeñado en que te escriba también... y aunque no lo diga delante de ella, me parece una buena idea.

Hoy he ido a ver Harry Potter y sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger a la casa de Sirius para ofrecerles mi ayuda en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ahora no te diré que son, cuando seas mayor lo sabrás.

Me he dado cuenta, de que a pesar de mis miedos y dudas, eres lo mejor, después de tu madre que me ha pasado nunca. Me ha hecho falta que Harry me abriera los ojos para verlo así.

Tenía miedo de que te marginaran por ser hijo mío, pero ahora entiendo lo que me decía Arthur sobre el orgullo de un padre hacia sus hijos, y eso que él tiene siete hijos con los que dividir su cariño. No has nacido todavía ni sabemos lo que vas a ser; si niño o niña, pero seas lo que seas, siempre estaré orgulloso de tí, daré lo que sea para que puedas vivir en paz, si fuera necesario hasta mi vida.

A mí me da igual que seas niño o niña, pero tu madre quiere que seas niño... y sobre todo que te parezcas a mí, yo creo que ella ya tiene suficiente belleza por los dos sobre todo ahora que ha ganado uno kilos gracias a estar embarazada de tí. Siempre me protesta de que se ve gorda, pero ya no se como decirle que todo lo contrario, que nunca había estado más bella.

Te voy a contar como conocí a tu madre:

La Orden del Fénix es una organización secreta creada por Dumbledore para combatir a Voldemort en la primera guerra, y como ahora ha vuelto, se ha vuelto a formar.

Tu madre en la primera guerra era muy joven para entrar en la Orden, pero yo sí que luché contra Voldemort, hasta que Harry Potter lo venció cuando solo era un bebé.

Cuando llegó la segunda guerra, y la Orden fue reunida de nuevo, tu madre entró en ella, ya que siendo Auror era una persona muy valiosa para la Orden... recuerdo con claridad el día en que apareció en el cuartel general, junto a Ojoloco toda mojada por la lluvia, !estaba tan hermosa!

Nada mas entrar lo primero que hizo fue tirar un paragüero con forma de pata de troll que había en la entrada, provocando que el cuadro de la madre de Sirius se pusiera a gritar. Mientras ella se lamentaba y peda perdón entre Sirius y yo pudimos cerrar las cortinas y lograr un poco de silencio. Esos gritos eran capaces de despertar hasta a un muerto...

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Sirius, tan mujeriego como siempre se acercó a ella y le secó la ropa con un hechizo, mientras yo, por la impresión que me dió tu madre, me quedé parado delante de las cortinas sin poder reaccionar. Su pelo rosa chillón y sus hermosos ojos me conquistaron desde el primer momento y cuando Ojoloco nos presentó, su sonrisa terminó de enamorarme de ella.

Espero que pronto te pueda contar algunas cosas más.

Te quiero, y estoy orgulloso de tí.

Tu padre

Remus J Lupin


	3. Chapter 3

**CARTAS**

**POR: KAITLIN**

_**Aviso:** No poseo Harry Potter, es de J K Rowling_.

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ _Gracias por los reviews!:D Esta es la tercera carta, espero que os guste. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti lector que sigues esta serie. Recordar que cualquier comentario y crítica son bienvenidos;)._

**Celeron Red:**_Gracias por tu review guapa;)_

**Helen Nicked Lupin****:** T_ampoco es mi intención hacer llorar a nadie, pero yo también me emociono solaxD yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces... me estoy planteando hacer un AU donde ellos sobreviven, porque se acerca la hora de matarlos y se me hace cada vez más difícil. Muchas gracias por el review_:)

**Tamara72:** _Glad you loved it! I love your series too;)_

**MaraJo:** _Me alegro de que no encontraras ningún error xDD Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Y gracias por el review;)_

Querido hijo,

Después de 5 meses contigo creciendo dentro de mí estoy deseando que llegue el momento en que vengas a este mundo, quiero ver tu carita, tus ojos, tu cuerpecito, y estrecharte en mis brazos para no separarte nunca de mí.

La relación entre tu padre y yo nunca fue perfecta. Cuando nos conocimos ese día en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, me descubrí a mi misma intentando robarle una mirada, siempre que hablaba en la reunión me fijaba en su boca y en sus expresiones, el tono tan hermoso de su voz, y él sin que yo me diera cuenta hacía lo mismo y así todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos enamorado profundamente el uno del otro.

En fin, era obvio para todo el mundo menos para nosotros, hasta que un día, entre Sirius y Ojoloco nos encerraron en una habitación. Al principio éramos incapaces de mirarnos a los ojos sin ponernos rojos. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba besando como una loca a tu padre mientras él me besaba con la misma pasión. Esa noche sin palabras nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amamos.

Todo se torció el día en que tu padre se fue sin decir nada.

Recuerdo la tristeza de aquel día, hacía muy pocos días que Sirius había muerto cayendo tras el velo del Departamento de Misterios.

A todas horas la misma culpa me invadía, me decía a mi misma: si yo hubiera acabado con mi "querida" tía Bellatrix, Sirius no habría tenido que coger mi relevo y no habría muerto.

Y ese mismo día, tu padre se fue sin decir nada.

Todos sabíamos que Dumbledore le había encomendado una misión y que pronto marcharía. Lo que realmente me dolió fue que se fuera sin despedirse, ni una palabra. Empecé a tener serios problemas con mis transformaciones y todo el mundo pensó que era por el sentimiento de culpa que tenía por la muerte de Sirius y algunos también pensaron que me había enamorado de mi tío. Eso en parte era verdad, pero también fue por culpa de que tu padre se marchara.

El tiempo pasó sin tener noticias de ningún tipo, y aunque preguntaba a Dumbledore, él no me decía nada porque no sabía nada tampoco.

Hasta que Dumbledore murió no volvimos a hablar. Estuvimos discutiendo en la enfermería de Hogwarts, la clave nos la dio Minerva con esta frase: "A Dumbledore le hubiera gustado que hubiera un poco más de amor...".

Yo salí de la enfermería casi llorando, y mientras llegaba al lago no pude contener más las lágrimas y lloré toda mi pena. Cuando noté que un par de brazos me abrazaban con fuerza, me di cuenta de que era tu padre quien había venido a consolarme en esa noche tan dura para todos.

"Nymphadora, yo..."

"¡Es Tonks, Remus!" le dije entre lágrimas y esto le hizo sonreír.

"Tonks, lo siento."

"¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haberte ido sin unas palabras de despedida? ¿El no haberme escrito durante todos estos meses? ¿El haberme dicho que me querías y luego huir?"

Él se quedó sin palabras, sólo pudo mirarme a los ojos. Tengo que reconocer que lo que me enamoró de tu padre son sus ojos. Ahora me está mirando mientras te escribo, con sus ojos color ámbar, con una mezcla de ternura y amor porque sabe que estoy haciendo. Al principio pensé que se negaría a escribirte, pero viendo la carta que te escribió, veo que estaba equivocada.

Te ha contado algo de lo torpe que soy, y ahora te diré yo un defecto de tu padre; tiene un tendencia casi odiosa a despreciarse a si mismo. Por ejemplo: cuando estábamos con el tira y afloja de salir o no salir, se empeñaba en decirme que lo nuestro era imposible, porque era demasiado viejo... vale nos llevamos 15 años pero yo no lo veía como un gran problema. demasiado pobre... ¿y qué? ni que mi familia fuera la más rica, vale tu abuela es de la familia Black, pero esa es otra historia, vamos que yo no estoy acostumbrada precisamente a vivir entre lujos. Demasiado peligroso... ¿por ser hombre lobo? ¡Si cada luna llena se toma la poción Matalobos y es totalmente inofensivo!

Tu padre piensa que me enamoré de él por pena, ¡que iluso! si fuera así, no me habría casado con él y tú no estarías de camino para aumentar nuestra familia.

Te voy a hablar de tus abuelos: Ted y Andrómeda Tonks.

Tus abuelos se conocieron en la escuela y se enamoraron perdidamente. Tu abuelo es de padres muggles y tu abuela es de la familia Black, una familia con una larga tradición de sangre pura. Mis abuelos Black nunca aprovaron que mi madre se escapara de casa, lejos de la presión de mantener la pureza de la sangre de la familia, haciendo un casamiento decente con un mago de sangre limpia, para casarse con mi padre. Dos años después nacía yo, mi madre se llevó un buen susto cuando vió que con pocas horas de vida era capaz de cambiar el color de mi pelo, me contó que el primer color al que lo cambié mi pelo fue a azul.

Mi infancia transcurrió feliz incluyendo los años que pasé en Hogwarts, ahí conocí a Bill Weasley con el que compartí unas asignaturas y una gran amistad. Cuando salí del colegio, me presenté a las pruebas para entrar a la Academia de Aurores, y aprobé pero casi no entro debido a mi torpeza. Estudié en la Academia hasta que me gradué como Auror con una de las mejores notas de la clase. Podrían haber sido mejores si en el examen de "Sigilo y Rastreo" no hubiera hecho gala de mi torpeza natural.

Como puedes deducir, mi trabajo es ser Auror, mientras compagino con mis obligaciones con la Orden. Por desgracia, tu padre al ser hombre lobo no puede acceder a ningun puesto de trabajo gracias a la ley que impuso Dolores Umbridge.

Nunca olvides que te amo y siempre cuidaré de tí,

Tu madre

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

**_Nota de la Autora 2:_** _Ya solo queda un capМtulo más y el final. Un saludo a todos los lectores;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CARTAS: DESDE MI CIELO**

**DE: KAITLIN**

_**Aviso:** Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, y la canción "Desde mi cielo" pertenece a Mago de Oz._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Ya he llegado al último capítulo. Mientras lo escribo estoy escuchando la canción de este songfic con lágrimas en los ojos. Muchas gracias lectores por seguir esta mini serie hasta el final, por vuestros reviews y ánimos. Este fic está especialmente dedicado a mi padre, que desde su cielo me está cuidando y me ha inspirado para este último capítulo. Gracias papá, nunca te olvidaré!_

_**Nota de la Autora 2:** Os recomiendo escuchar la canción "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz mientras leéis este capítulo. Espero que os guste_

_Helen Nicked Lupin: Muchas gracias por tu review, pronto me pondré con la nueva serie... o eso espero que ahora estoy de vacaciones en el trabajo:)_

_Yola-Tonks: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el último capítulo._

_Celeron Red: Muchas gracias por los reviews que siempre me dejas guapa!:)_

_MaraJo: No se como lo haces pero cada vez que leo tus reviews me alegras el día, sigue así que eres muy simpática. Muchas gracias por seguir esta serie hasta el final, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias de nuevo!_

_gabiki18: Muchas gracias por la corrección, se ve que la línea espacio-temporal me cruzó los cablesxDD, aquí está el último capítulo, espero que te guste:)_

_Francesca: Gracias de nuevo por tu review. Espero que te guste el final._

Querido hijo,

_Ahora que está todo en silencio__  
y que la calma me besa el corazón  
os quiero decir adiós  
porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,  
hay tanto por lo que vivir_

Sentimos de todo corazón que con tan poco tiempo hayamos tenido que dejarte.

_no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír_

Recordamos el día en que naciste, lo hermoso que eras, tu primer cambio de color de pelo, la paz que nos diste sólo por el hecho de que nacieras. Nunca lo olvidaremos.

_Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
te cuidaré desde aquí_

Hijo, desde aquí velaremos por tí, por tu seguridad, tu felicidad, no te abandonaremos nunca. Recuerda que aunque no estemos contigo físicamente, en tu corazón y en tu mente estaremos por siempre.

Hemos muerto para que tú puedas vivir en paz, enamorarte, casarte algún día y tener tu propia familia. Lamentamos que no estemos contigo todos los días, pero estamos seguros de que tu padrino, Harry Potter, sabrá cuidar de tí y te dará todo el amor que necesitas para crecer día a día.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
no hay nada que reprochar  
ya no hay demonios  
en el fondo del cristal  
y sólo bebo todos los besos  
que no te di_

Recuerda que en cada momento estaremos contigo, cuando la brisa acaricie tu cara, serán nuestras caricias, cuando estés triste piensa en los besos que te dimos, cuando estés contento nosotros reiremos contigo, queremos que seas feliz.

_Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
_

_vivo cada vez que habláis de mi  
y muero otra vez si lloráis  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz_

_No llores cielo  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
nunca me olvides  
me tengo que marchar_

_Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
desde mi cielo  
os arroparé en la noche  
y os acunaré en los sueños  
y espantaré todos los miedos,  
desde mi cielo  
os esperaré escribiendo  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza  
yo nunca os olvidaré_

Todos los buenos momentos que hemos vivido contigo estarán en nuestros corazones que latiran junto al tuyo.

Nosotros estamos bien aquí con nuestros amigos, los merodeadores y familiares que partieron antes que nosotros.

Te queremos y siempre estaremos contigo.

Tus padres

Remus y Nymphadora Lupin Tonks


End file.
